So I got to tell you goodbye
by Epine
Summary: C'était juste une visite de passage, juste le temps d'un rapide au revoir. Parce qu'au fond, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. ― OS. Chrome centric.


Auteur : Blacky-chwan.

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Akira Amano, bien que des libertés soient prises pour le développement de la mère de Chrome.

Musique : Mother, des Beatles. Je pense qu'elle est parfaite pour ces deux là.

Pas de pairing, à moins d'une légère et vague mention de 2796 si votre imagination est vraiment en quête d'un petit quelque chose.

J'ai été inspirée en lisant le OS « Leg » de Sednareinedeseaux (si si, je te jure !). J'ai voulu développé à mon tour une relation entre un des personnages et son parent. C'est chose faite et je suis étonnament contente du résultat, bien que certains passages me gène encore. En somme, un avis plutôt mitigé, mais je suis une éternelle insatisfaite il faut croire ! Bonne lecture à vous ~

* * *

><p><strong>So I got to tell you goodbye.<strong>

Le cimetière de Namimori était désert. Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon, comme s'il prenait son temps. Cela avait été une journée chaude et moite, bercée par la quiétude assommante de cet été presque étouffant. Le crépuscule apportait avec lui une douce brise et des températures plus basses qui rafraîchissaient l'atmosphère, la rendant plus agréable. Le ciel qui avait été d'un bleu éclatant tout l'après-midi constituait désormais une véritable palette de couleur, allant du rouge terne à l'orange chaleureux, en passant par des tons violets pâles qui prenaient place à l'horizon mais qui s'étendaient progressivement, attendant de recouvrir l'espace de son manteau de nuit. Une journée chaude, mais agréable, et qui offrait un spectacle magnifique en guise d'épilogue.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant le portail en fer rouillé qui marquait la limite du cimetière. Elle hésitait, ne sachant toujours pas si elle avait bien fait de venir. Ses amies l'avaient poussé à se rendre jusqu'ici, mais elle était tentée de faire demi-tour. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'aller voir sa tombe. Elle se tourna pour jeter un regard à la rue excessivement en pente qu'elle avait grimpée à pied et en bas de laquelle l'attendaient ses deux amies, dans un petit café. Si elle redescendait maintenant, elles la repèreraient forcément et seraient capable de la traîner à nouveau de force jusqu'ici. Un soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Elle observa l'environnement, sans pour autant esquisser un nouveau pas. Le cimetière se trouvait à l'extrémité ouest de la ville, au sommet d'une colline, comme ces clichés dans les livres. A croire qu'on l'avait fait exprès. Les tombes s'alignaient sagement, bordées par de grands peupliers et autres arbres majestueux, tels des cerisiers.

Elle se décida finalement, à contrecœur toutefois, et poussa le portail, grimpant les marches qui la menaient jusqu'aux tombes. Elle se déplaça dans les allées, silencieuse et respectueuse envers chacune d'elles, cherchant la sienne. Vêtue d'une tenue légère pour supporter la chaleur, composée d'un simple chemisier indigo et d'une jupe s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, elle était toutefois contente de sentir le vent venir lui caresser les joues et les jambes pour lui apporter un peu de fraîcheur. Elle se passa une main dans sa chevelure abordant une teinte plus sombre que celle de son haut. Son épi si particulier en force d'ananas ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, même désormais qu'elle avait vingt-cinq ans. Sa main descendit le long de sa tempe, allant frôler l'unique boucle d'oreille qu'elle portait constamment, sans jamais s'en séparer. Sentant comme une bouffée de confiance la prendre au cœur, elle releva la tête, son unique œil reflétant une plus profonde détermination à exécuter cette tâche qui l'attendait. Elle souffla un remerciement silencieux à son hibou qui sommeillait sous la forme de bijou, sachant qu'il était responsable de l'apaisement de ses craintes et ses appréhensions. Car elle devait admettre que si elle ne voulait pas venir, c'était parce qu'elle redoutait la « confrontation ».

Chrome s'arrêta soudain. Elle avait finalement trouvé. Situé au pied d'un cerisier japonais sous l'ombre de ses pétales, la tombe semblait comme l'attendre. Des fleurs étaient déposées sur les marches devant elle, probablement l'œuvre du mari et des amis proches. La jeune fille soupira, jetant un regard incertain au sac plastique qu'elle portait et qui contenait les bâtons d'encens achetés sur la route. C'était Haru qui s'était chargé de les prendre, sachant pertinemment que la borgne ne l'aurait pas fait d'elle-même. Kyoko avait argumenté qu'il n'était pas bon de venir prier sur une tombe sans apporter d'offrandes. La Dokuro avait faiblement protesté, comme quoi elle n'avait pas l'intention de prier, mais ses deux meilleurs amies n'avaient rien voulut entendre, et l'avait littéralement poussé vers le cimetière.

**« Et voilà, je me retrouve ici désormais. Devant toi. »** elle ne savait quoi dire, bien qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir besoin d'hésiter. Ce n'est pas comme si l'autre allait lui répondre.

Elle scruta les mots gravés dans la roche, ne ressentant pas même un pincement au cœur à leur lecture. Ozawa Nadeshiko. Le nom de la femme qui lui avait donné la vie. Celle qui l'avait nommé Nagi. Sa mère.

Elle était morte à l'âge de quarante-et-un ans dans un accident de voiture. L'ironie du sort, songea Chrome en se rappelant qu'il y a environ dix ans de cela, elle aussi faillit mourir de la même manière tragique, si ce n'est que Mukuro Rokudo lui donna une seconde chance. Et aujourd'hui, la gardienne de la Brume survivait par ses propres moyens, toujours grâce à des illusions de ses organes. Sa génitrice n'avait même pas eut la chance d'être hospitalisée et d'espérer, morte sur le coup. Nuque brisée d'après les médias et les déclarations des secours. La mort d'une des plus grands mannequins de la région, qui gardait d'après les articles à son sujet une grande beauté malgré son âge avancé pour les personnes dans ce domaine, avait était un coup dur dans le monde de la mode. La jeune femme se souvenait en effet quelle prestance avait sa mère. Lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce, les conversations se mourraient aussitôt, et toutes les têtes se tournaient vers la grande et superbe Nadeshiko. Sa descendante n'avait pas hérité de ce charisme. Au contraire, elle restait discrète et surprenait toujours avec ses apparitions imprévisibles, personne n'étant capable de déterminer depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là. Sa place était après tout dans l'ombre de son Boss, comme la mafieuse le répétait toujours.

On avait toujours était surpris par la place pour le moins particulière qu'occupait la gardienne de la Brume au sein de la dixième génération des Vongola. Bien qu'officiellement, Gokudera Hayato fût le bras-droit – et qu'il s'autoproclamait toujours comme tel – Chrome était celle qui restait toujours aux côtés de Tsunayoshi. Elle le suivait partout, ne le quittant que le temps de ses missions, parfois invisible, dissimulée sous ses illusions. Le parrain déclarait toujours qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en elle, la plus sage et la plus mature de tous. Et la plus calme, comparée à la Tempête et le Nuage, qui finissaient forcément par détruire quelque chose ou engager le combat contre quelqu'un. Même pendant des réunions avec d'autres chefs de la mafia, elle était autorisée à le suivre, Tsuna insistant toujours fortement pour qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Les rumeurs étaient allées bon train sur la relation unissant ces deux personnes. On avait longtemps suspecté une idylle amoureuse entre Sawada et Dokuro, mais cela se révéla finalement complètement infondé. Même si on continuait de surveiller les deux jeunes gens, surtout maintenant que le Vongola avait l'âge de choisir une épouse. Beaucoup étaient prêt à parier leur fortune qu'il choisirait sa propre gardienne comme épouse. La jeune femme ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par les rumeurs et les commérages, protégeant simplement Tsuna et restant près de lui, tout aussi fidèle que l'était l'italien aux cheveux gris. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas héritée de la beauté et de l'allure de sa mère, Chrome impressionnait. La présence de cette gardienne d'apparence froide mais semblant prête à embrocher sur son trident quiconque posait la main sur son boss faisait déglutir même les plus expérimentés. On sentait que pour le japonais aux yeux lumineux, cette ferait tout.

L'illusionniste se pencha, disposant l'encens avant de l'allumer. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, ne sachant que dire.

**« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu me disais presque adieu. Je sais que ta carrière était le plus important à tes yeux. Et d'ailleurs, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. De ne pas m'avoir tendu la main. Si tu l'avais fais, je serai restée Nagi, la fillette morne et sans vie. »** elle ferma les yeux, caressant de nouveau sa boucle d'oreille, cherchant le soutien de Mukurou.

Sa mère n'avait jamais été une mère. Elle se souvenait d'une chanson, datant des années soixante-dix, entendue dans un vieux juke-box crachotant et écrite par un groupe nommé les Beatles. Les paroles du début surtout, l'avait marquées. Elle se surprit à les chantonner du bout du des lèvres, ne se souvenant que de ces quatre phrases de toutes manières.

_Mère, tu m'as eu, mais moi je ne t'ai jamais eue,_

_Je te voulais, mais tu ne me voulais pas,_

_Alors je dois te dire,_

_Au revoir, au revoir._

C'était un bon résumé de ses sentiments éprouvés pour cette femme et leur relation. Elle n'avait pas eut de mère. Obsédée par son travail, elle l'avait délaissé, se concentrant sur sa carrière et l'abandonnant aux domestiques de la maison. Mariée par deux fois à des hommes riches, en belle tentatrice respirant la luxure, elle lui avait vaguement expliqué un jour, suite à ses questions incessantes, que son père n'avait été que l'affaire de quelques mois, alors qu'elle était jeune et insouciante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment désiré d'enfant mais l'avait tout de même gardé, pour des raisons qu'elle n'avait pas évoquées. Chrome pouvait compter les souvenirs heureux qu'elles avaient ensemble sur les doigts d'une main.

Elle se souvenait d'abord de cette fois, alors qu'elle venait de rentrer à l'école primaire et où pour la première fois, sa mère était venue la chercher à la sortie. Elle lui avait acheté un pain au chocolat pour le goûter et l'avait emmené au parc, la laissant jouer plus d'une heure sur le toboggan. Une autre fois, suite à son premier divorce, sa mère avait beaucoup bue, et était venue la retrouver dans sa chambre, son état d'ébriété la faisant parler presque toute la nuit avec sa fille et la rendant plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais montré.

La jeune femme remit distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, regardant sans vraiment le voir le bâton d'encens se consumer. Elle avait apprit la mort de sa mère par Hibari. Le distant Nuage était revenu du Japon en déposant un journal datant de cinq jours sur son bureau. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire dire où il avait obtenu son ancien nom de famille. L'illusionniste était revenue à Namimori par désire de voir ses deux meilleurs amies de prime abord. Elle leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, qui si elle l'avait surprise et même choquée, ne l'avait pas plus affectée que cela. Cela faisait dix ans après tout, et les gens changent. Les relations fantômes ont le temps de s'effacer des esprits. Mais les deux civiles n'avaient pas été d'accord. La romantique de service, Haru la bien nommée, s'était enflammée en prétendant que c'était là l'occasion idéale de lui pardonner et de renouer avec elle. Chrome avait protesté, pour finalement céder devant l'entêtement de la brune.

**« Mais elle se trompe tu sais. Je ne veux pas te pardonner, parce que tes erreurs m'ont permisses de rencontrer des gens fantastiques, de trouver une « famille ». Alors en fait je suis simplement venue te dire … Merci maman, de ne pas avoir été ma mère. »**

Elle avança la main, faisant courir ses doigts sur les kanjis gravés. Leur relation n'avait pas été normale, mais elle s'en était plutôt bien sortit malgré tout. Elle n'en voulait pas à sa mère. Elle avait sût oublier les mauvais souvenirs et faire table rase du passé. Sa mère était morte, elle méritait de pouvoir se reposer en paix, sans avoir de remords envers sa fille – bien que la gardienne n'était pas certaine que ce fut le cas, mais elle avait apprit à s'attendre à tout avec cette femme. Elle murmura du bout des lèvres un adieu paisible, lui souhaitant d'être bien là ou elle était. Elle ne voulait pas son malheur après tout. Peut-être était-elle restée naïve et trop douce, comme elle l'avait été avec Mukuro. Mais ce n'est pas grave. C'était au contraire très bien comme cela.

Chrome se releva, jeta un dernier regard paisible à la tombe, et s'éloigna. Elle quitta le cimetière sans se retourner, descendit la ruelle en pente sans jeter un regard derrière elle et entra dans le café ou l'attendait ses deux amies sans marquer une hésitation. Quand Kyoko lui demanda d'une voix douce et maternelle si elle allait bien, elle répondit un oui sincère. Elle se sentait vraiment bien.


End file.
